orendan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves The Dwarves are the third race of Orenda, Children of Earth. Created by the God Elemental of Earth, Duesterra. This stalwart, stocky, and “down to earth” breed of smiths, miners, and craftsmen, came out of their original mountain homes to delve the depths of hills, forests, lakes, seas, and skies. Longest lived of the first races. Tasked with helping the first and second race in fashioning the world of Orenda. Duesterra gifted his progeny with fortitude that rivaled that of the mountains and the patience of stone. Resilient against the elements and having an attitude towards the gods as that of put upon workmen, these perfectionist of innovation have assisted the gods in birthing the world of Orenda for all to enjoy, for millennia. Imagodai, God Elemental of Spirit, welcomed the assistance of the Children of Earth as she welcomed the help of the Children of Air. Giving, as she gave to all the races, the breathe of life to Duesterra’s children. Her gifts would have ended with that if she had not taken issue with Deumael’s test. Taking pity on Duesterra’s children, who were being hindered from assisting in her task, she extended the breath of life indefinitely to the Dwarves. Deumael, God Elemental of Air, was aggrieved and dumbfounded by Duesterra, when he elected to create the third race to grace Partumis’ world, Orenda. Her Avemvulgars, progeny of Air, were more than capable of shaping the world of Orenda, with the gift of speed and flight carrying them far and wide with the children of Imagodai, the Fae Folk. Deumael decided to provide a test for Duesterra’s children. She placed the will of the winds against them. As they climbed through the tunnels that led from their subterranean homes. The Elemental God’s will, entering the honeycomb of tunnels and caves beneath the world, slowed the emergence of the dwarves and began to wear away at the builders. Although they grew strong and more steadfast, pushing forever forward to fulfill the mandate set by Duesterra, their great stature suffered, much like the mountains against the winds. Eventually, the dwarves emerged upon the surface of Orenda, forever squinting into the wind, dust, and light. The gift of Deumael’s test inadvertently bestowing eternity to the Children of Earth, thanks to Imagodai, for as long as the wind blows the earth shall rise. Ignidean, God Elemental of Fire, saw his brother’s creation for the first time as they trekked out of their subterranean homes into his light and the will of Deumael’s wind. He was set at the entrance, as a guide to Duesterra’s progeny, a guiding light by Imagodai’s demand for assistance. Ignidean became impatient at their daily, never noticing Deumael’s wind, as wind would only feed fire, but could wear down stone. Ignidean’s nature caused him to be quick of temper and it was slow to fade, and he was already in a rush to do his part in creating Orenda. Ignidean decided that this stalwart race should be pitied for their lack of warmth and beauty that his progeny would enjoy. He chose to gift the dwarves with hair that would flow and grow like blazing inferno, providing a covering for their apparent cragginess and warmth till his creations were ready. Marisdu, God Element of Water, became aware of the Dwarves once she was allowed to release her element by Imagodai and Deumael. The arrival of Children of Earth upon Orenda’s surface ushered in the means to contain Marisdu’s element. The Dwarves began, according to Duesterra’s will and the guidance of Imagodai and Deumael, to assist in the excavation of lakes, ponds, rivers, seas and oceans. Much as Ignidean, Marisdu had become impatient with the Children of Earth’s delayed arrival. Upon seeing these squat mobile lumps from under the mountains, hemming and penning in her element, Marisdu became jealous. Her jealousy grew into petty watchfulness. She believed her element should and could cover all of Orenda, and her anger grew as she perceived Duesterra’s children were keeping more than they needed of Orenda for themselves. Marisdu could not see why the other races could not live upon her element or small patches of earth, as her children would be able to do. At the height of her petty jealousy, Marisdu gifted the Dwarves with the curse that while they may contain the water they would never float upon or within it. This curse unexpectedly encouraged the “monumental builders” to create means of walking across the deeps and rising into the skies. The Children of Earth, Duesterra’s Dwarves, eventually separated into four distinct sub-races, owing to the choices made by the descendants of the original Dwarves once Orenda’s creation was completed. *The Mountain Dwarves, those who returned to the deep caverns that they had left so long ago, to repurpose the gigantic world forges towards commerce and invention. These Dwarves are more bulky, taller, and hairier than their brethren, being sequestered from Deumael’s will and winds. *The Hill Dwarves, those who remained at the foot of the mountains, among the hills, plains, and woodlands. These Dwarves decided to help connect the different nations with roads, provide canals, and assist in the building with stone and marble. These Dwarves are muscular, shorter than their mountain cousins, and while still hairy can appear to be balding, being only slightly protected from the will and winds of Deumael. *The Lake Dwarves, those who braved the deeps of water, to learn the mysteries of loch, fjord, and sea. These Dwarves wondered whether the depth of their greatest fear hid treasures that were hidden away from their picks, shovels, and axes. Becoming proficient in crafting of ship, submersible, diving bubble, and diving suit. These Dwarves are by no means thin, but carry considerably less bulk than their landlocked cousins. Shaving their scalps and trimming their beards to improve visibility within dive helmets, they are the least hairy of their kin. Shortest of the dwarves, these challengers of the gods, allow their bodies to be assaulted by both the will and wind of Deumael and the crushing hatred of Marisdu. *The Skyrider Dwarves , the least understood of all of the Dwarves, these dwarves have left the ground behind to live among the clouds. Mountain Dwarves, who climbed the tallest peaks and discovered the vistas of valleys, hills, and mountains made of clouds. The Skyrider Dwarves used their smithing and crafting skills to envision flying vehicles and floating cities. Second tallest of the Children of Earth, these dwarves have embraced the Air. They are the thinnest of dwarves to reduce the weight of their flying devices and style their hair and beards into the images of flight that brought them above the clouds; wings, bird forms, and the clouds themselves. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Dwarves Category:Races of Orenda